On Angel s Wings
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: El tiempo a transcurrido y los chicos se reunen, pero falta alguien... y este alguien guarda un misterio... podrán sus amigos saber q es? Yaoi, Tykai, dedicado a LudraJenova, contiene datos sobrenaturales Cap. 3
1. Prólogo

^^ Hola a todas y todos, si... soy yo... la misma y única Oro... jejeje XD... bueno este otro fic de beyblade (¬_¬ se nota q no me gusta), ejem... bueno este fic esta dedicado pa Ludra... (¬¬ contenta??) es yaoi... Tykai... ToT no el q todos conocen... Tyson/Kai... no al revés, entienden?? ;_; diganme q sí!!!!.... . bueno se lo debo a Ludra... así q empecemos!!!  
  
' ' Pensamientos " " Parlamentos ( ) Mis notitas  
  
?????????????????  
  
On Angel's Wings  
"Prólogo"  
  
Imágenes acosaban su mente, su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor, se estremecía con el frió viento del invierno de Japón, la cual se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto, gritos salían de su boca, sus brazos, piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil... sus gritos se hacían más fuertes... la imágenes llegaban más rápido, recordando tristeza, dolor y angustia...  
  
'No, por favor'- pensó el chico, mientras la imagen de extrañas figuras alrededor de él, lo atemorizaba... otra imagen paso, se trataba de un frasco siendo levantado y como con una jeringa sacaban de aquel transparente líquido  
  
'Basta... no'... "¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!"- sintió un escalofrió al ver la siguiente imagen... la jeringa le era insertada en su brazo... el grito que salió de sus labios era representación del terrible dolor que sintió esa vez... en sus sueños presenciaba como era conectado a una maquina que registraba sus latidos, presión y nervios...- "¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!"  
  
Con ese grito, la puerta de su recamara fue abierta bruscamente, entrando por ella dos personas... ya adultas... pero la segunda parecía ser un anciano... ambas figuras se acercaron al poseedor de tan terribles sueños  
  
"Rápido... no resistirá demasiado el dolor"- dijo unos de las figuras- "Pásame las pastillas están sobre el buró"  
  
La segunda figura hizo lo que la primera ordenó, le dio las pastillas y corrió por un vaso de agua, sólo pasaron unos segundo y ya venía con el encargo...  
  
"Toma... esto te hará bien"- la primera figura forzó a la tercera a tomar el medicamento, cuando finalmente lo logró... agarró el vaso y se lo dio para que la medicina bajara...  
  
Deposito la cabeza del susodicho en la almohada, la respira de éste se normalizo, y miro preocupado a su acompañante... miro la tristeza en dichos ojos, por qué ahora... por qué tuvo que regresar... tendría que volver a irse... y eso no le gustaba...  
  
"Parece que regreso con mayor fuerza..."- la segunda figura espero una respuesta por aparte de la otra... pero no la hubo y decidió continuar- "Tendrá que irse... es por su bien... sé que es duro"  
  
"Yo también lo sé, pero no quiero..."- lagrimas comenzaban a formase en los oscuros ojos de la figura sentada al borde de la cama del chico... cerró los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas aparecieran... de nuevo tendría que irse... tendría que separarse todo debido a esto... lo mismo paso hace nueve años....  
  
"Comencemos con los tramites... entre más pronto llegué, más temprano regresará"- una de las figuras salió del cuarto... él debía ser fuerte, tratar de no derrumbarse, para no hacer que él se deprimiera... pero por dentro le dolía  
  
"Ya lo escuchaste... tendrás que regresar, a pesar de que no quiero alejarte de la familia, pero es por tu bien... por qué te tiene que suceder esto... ahora cuando creíamos que estabas curado... ahora que tienes amigos... mañana partiremos a primera hora... todo por tu bien... esperaremos que ahora si te mejores... q aquello que te atormenta se aleje... hasta mañana, hijo"  
  
"No quiero regresar, papá"- dijo entre sueños el chico que se encontraba en aquella recamara... a partir de mañana todo volvería a ser como hace nueve años, cuando fue alejado de su familia y comenzaron a estudiar con él  
  
?????????????????  
  
;_; Q triste me salió todo... ^^ entiendan este será un sad fic... bueno esto es sólo el prólogo... es pa q se den la idea de cómo va la historia antes de empezar realmente con el fic... bueno como dije esto será YAOI, así q sin reclamos ^^... respeten mi gusto como yo respeto los gustos de otros... ¬¬ sean TOLERANTES!!!!... bueno hasta aki la dejo  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	2. ¡¡¡Vamos en busca de Tyson!

^^ Hola de nuevo, Oro reportándose...=) aki de nuevo con el 1 cap de On Angel´s Wings, recuerden es yaoi... ^^ y grax a todas las personitas que dejaron sus adorables rewiews, n_n me han dado los ánimos pa seguir con la historia... bueno pa q no se duerman los dejo con el cap de hoy...   
  
' ' Pensamientos " " Parlamentos ( ) Mis notitas  
  
  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
"¡¡¡Vamos en busca de Tyson!!!"  
  
Han pasado 3 años desde el torneo mundial de beyblade, y nuestros amigos ya están es sus respectivos 16 años, por lo cual han decidido reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos...  
  
"¿¡¿QUÉ?!?"- gritaron los chicos  
  
"¿Cómo que Tyson no está?"- preguntó Max  
  
"En estos momentos no se encuentra"- dijo el abuelo del peliazul, que se encontraba barriendo la entrada y recibiendo a los chicos  
  
"¿Y cuando llegara?"- dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, conocido como Ray  
  
"..."- del abuelo no hubo respuesta, lo cual extraño a los chicos  
  
"Él no se encuentra en el país, se fue hace tres años"- dijo la voz de un hombre adulto, quien era el padre de Tyson- "Justo después del torneo mundial"  
  
Kai que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sin decir media palabra comenzó a preocuparse de que Tyson no estuviera en su casa y menos en el país...  
  
"Él está en un entrenamiento fuera del país"- finalizó el padre de Tyson, pronunciando con algo de tristeza la palabra "entrenamiento", lo cual paso desapercibido por los chicos  
  
"¿En un entrenamiento?"- pregunto Kenny, con lo cual los demás chicos entendieron que no podrían reunirse todos como lo habían planeado  
  
"Ya ni modos, que vamos hacer"- dijo Max, mientras Ray asistía con la cabeza  
  
"Vamonos chicos"- finalmente el líder de los bladebreaker habló, dándose la media vuelta para irse seguido por los demás  
  
  
  
"Ese Tyson, se fue a un entrenamiento sin nosotros, cuando le pongas las manos encima"- decía Ray en tono enojado y burlón  
  
"Jajaja... bien dicho Ray"- decía Max mientras veía con gracia el numerito de Ray  
  
'¿Dónde estás Tyson?'- pensó Kai, el cual trataba de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta   
  
  
  
"Y...¿qué vamos a hacer?"- preguntó el menor de los chicos al resto  
  
"Debemos buscar a Tyson"- dijo la voz de Kai, lo cual sorprendió a los demás chicos  
  
"Pero Kai, ¿ni siquiera sabemos dónde está?- dijo Ray   
  
  
  
"Así es Kai,¿no sabemos por dónde empezar?"- secundó Max al primero  
  
"Y si lo supiéramos, ¿cómo iríamos a donde está?- finalizó el chicos de anteojos   
  
"... Si ustedes no quieren ver a Tyson, lo buscaré solo"- dijo de forma fría Kai, helando la sangre de los demás  
  
Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí... sonrieron todos afirmaron, esta sería su nueva misión...  
  
"Vamos a encontrar a Tyson"- gritó el rubio del grupo  
  
"¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!"- gritaron el chino y el genio, mientras el ruso-japonés tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad, hijo?"-pregunto el más anciano de los dos adultos  
  
"Porque les destrozaría el corazón saber la verdad sobre Tyson, ya que ellos son muy unidos al muchacho"- respondió el más joven de los dos  
  
"Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán"  
  
"Eso lo sé muy bien... sólo espero lo puedan soportar como nosotros"  
  
"Tienes razón, hijo"  
  
  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
"¡Hey capitán, lo solicitan en el laboratorio!"- grito un chico de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos verde claro  
  
"Jajajaja.... eh?... ¡¡¡en un segundo estaré ahí!!"- grito otro chico... de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro  
  
"Dime la verdad"- dijo otro chico de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos pardo claro  
  
"Oh...vamos no puedes esperarte"- pronunció el mismo chico peliazul- "¿Tú que dices?"  
  
"No me importa"- pronuncio otro chico, pelirrojo y ojos azules semi-oscuros   
  
"Que carácter"- dijo el rubio que se había llegado  
  
"Déjalo, recuerda que es nuevo... tiene que adaptarse"- reprendió el que hacían llamar capitán al rubio  
  
"Lo siento"- dijo con tono de tristeza el rubio  
  
"Bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir al laboratorio del doctor Billkenstein"- dicho comentario, desató la risa de los presente, incluyendo al pelirrojo  
  
"Ves ya no eres tan tímido como antes"- dijo el capitán del grupo, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara y bajara la cabeza- "Vamos no te apenes"  
  
"Sí..sí capitán"- el pelirrojo seguía apenado  
  
"Llámame Tyson... como todos mis amigos"- dijo Tyson ofreciendo una mano y una sonrisa, la cual fue aceptada por el pelirrojo  
  
"De acuerdo... Tyson"  
  
"Vamos, no creo que sólo me examinen a mí... así que andando"- con mucha alegría en su voz, Tyson y los otros tres chicos se dirigieron al anterior del edificio frente a ellos  
  
"¡¡Sí!!"  
  
  
  
=^^= He aki el final del cap 1, ;_; y como se han dado cuenta era Tyson el que sufría, _ si quieren saber sobre el secreto de Ty-chan y tmb sobre sus nuevos amigo, no se pierdan el cap 2 de este fic, x el momento me despido!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	3. Pensamientos

^0^ Yahho!!! Como tan todos?.... yo muy bien!! n_n* aunq muriéndome d frío!!... lamento la tan tardada actualización dl fic, pero antes q me regañen tuve exámenes, entrenamientos d futcho y tennis, con tareas d a montón... v.v bueno los dejo con el cap 2 d On Angel's Wings ^_^  
  
' ' Pensamientos " " Parlamentos ( ) Mis notitas  
  
  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
"Pensamientos"  
  
El sonido de aparatos unido al constante murmullo de personas vestidas de bata blanca era común para el chico que se encontraba ahí, ya eran 3 años que se encontraba en ese lugar... cuánto extrañaba su país, su familia, sus amigos, practicar el deporte que tanto le apasionaba... pero sobre todo a cierto chico blanco...  
  
"Estas muy contento a pesar de saber que el campeonato regional se llevará acabo en 2 semanas"- la voz de un chico rubio logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos  
  
"Es sólo cuestión de analizar el asunto, por cierto dónde esta el nuevo?"  
  
"Te refieres al amargadito"  
  
"Jajaja... no seas tan malo... tiene que adaptarse"  
  
"Esta en la sala"  
  
"Gracias"- Tyson se despidió del rubio alborotando su cabello dorado  
  
"Hey!!! Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó para peinármelo!?!?!"  
  
Tyson caminó tranquilamente a la sala, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo leyendo un libro con extraña escritura... estaba tan concentrado que nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia del peliazul hasta que alguien le arrebató el libro de las manos...  
  
"Devuel... Buenos días capitán!!!"  
  
"Deja las formalidades para el campo"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Por cierto qué lees?"- al mirar el libro le surgió una gran gota en la nuca, ya que no entendía el tipo de escritura...  
  
"Es un libro sobre leyendas árabes"  
  
"Podrías traducírmelo?"  
  
"Con gusto"- el pelirrojo tomó el libro en sus manos y comenzó a leer la historia en voz alta, mientras Tyson miraba por la ventana...  
  
  
  
"Tyson..."- Kai miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida.... se encontraba en su mansión, en su habitación admirando el cielo estrellado de Japón  
  
Toc Toc  
  
La puerta se abrió revelando a su mayordomo, avisando que la cena estaba servida... antes de salir de su cuarto se acercó al buró que tenía más cerca de la salida y saco de éste una foto, en la cual se mostraba a todo el equipo reunido... era increíble pensar que ahora uno de sus miembros no estuviera presente... una lágrima furtiva cayó en la foto justamente en el rostro sonriente de Tyson... cuánto lo extrañaba, justamente después del torneo mundial se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul pero por más que trataba de demostrárselos le era en vano... y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, temía el rechazo y guardaba silencio; pero todo eso ahora era pasado... cuando antes tuvo la ocasión de decírselo ahora ya no la tendría...  
  
"Prometo que te encontraré no importa si eso me lleva a los confines del mundo"- con un suspiro apagado salió de su cuarto para bajar a cenar...  
  
  
  
"Así el pueblo vivió eternamente agradecido con él"- finalizó el pelirrojo  
  
"Qué linda historia!!!"- decía Tyson con grandes ojos llorosos y mordiendo un pañuelo  
  
"No seas payaso!!!"- un chico trigueño le proporcionó un buen golpe en la cabeza, mientras una vena resaltaba de su frente...  
  
"Pero no tenías que ser tan brusco, no ves que nosotros somos el ejemplo para el chico"  
  
"....."  
  
"Jajajajaja"  
  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo, él cual al darse cuenta de su situación tapó su sonrojado rostro con el libro...  
  
"No te apenes... cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir... somos amigos"  
  
"Amigos?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Dejaré a los tórtolos solos, pero le aviso que en 15 minutos empieza la practica"  
  
"Qué dijiste?!?!"  
  
"Lo que escuchaste, capitán"  
  
"Deja que te atrape, vuelve cobarde!!!"  
  
El sonido de pasos apresurados sustituyo al de las maquinas, al igual que las risas al de los murmullos... mientras se veía al peliazul persiguiendo al castaño....  
  
"Vamos Tyson!!! Atrápalo!!!"  
  
"Capitán usted puede!!"  
  
"Ya te dije que me llames Tyson!!!"  
  
El pelirrojo junto con el rubio se habían unido a la persecución, animando a Tyson en su cacería, la cual los llevó a unos patios de gran extensión... en dónde las risas cobraban vida y color, mientas los cuatro jóvenes corrían sin preocupaciones... aunque el moreno mantenía en sus pensamientos al chico blanco...  
  
  
  
Mientras en una mansión, un chico de cabellos bicolor suspiraba amargamente recordando al chico que le robó el corazón...  
  
  
  
=^0^= Yupi!!! Otro cap listo calisto!!! Jejejeje XD... bueno y agradezco todos los rewiews... . Ludra de serte sincera todavía no sé si voy a hacerlo con lemon.... U o diría intento.... ToT No soy buena pa eso!!!  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	4. Posible comienzo y atracción

^0^ Hoy no tengo muxho tiempo a poner mis notitas así q los dejo con el cap 3 d On Angel's Wings ^_^  
  
' ' Pensamientos " " Parlamentos ( ) Mis notitas  
  
  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
"Posible comienzo... y atracción"  
  
En algún lugar de América...  
  
"Vamos chicos, ejerciten esas piernas!!!"- la voz de un joven peliazul de 17 años se escuchaba, mientras se encontraba al frente de una gran fila de jóvenes de su misma, al igual que mayores y menores que él- "Recuerden que el campeonato se realizará en 13 días!!!"  
  
"Sí, capitán!!"- gritaron a coro los demás.  
  
15 minutos después...  
  
"Qué calor hace!!!"- exclamó un rubio  
  
"Esto no es nada"- le respondió el pelirrojo  
  
"Uy si tú puedes aguantar todo, verdad?"- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en pose de burla  
  
"Creo que aguanto más que tú"- le respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
"Qué?!"- gritó el rubio- "Tú apenas eres un chiquillo!"  
  
"Él que sea 2 años menor, no significa que sea tonto!, además tú te comportas como niño chiquito!"- decía el pelirrojo, mientras se gruñían levemente.  
  
"Ya tranquilos los dos"- dijo el castaño que se interpuso- "Si el capitán los ve, pueden suspenderlos de jugar"  
  
Ambos chicos se dieron una última mirada antes de ponerse a espaldas del otro... mientras un peliazul hacia su entrada...  
  
"Qué sucede?"- preguntó Tyson, mientras alzaba una ceja en forma de confusión.  
  
"Nada grave, capitán"- respondió el chico pelirrojo mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa, colocándose a lado del capitán y con estrellitas en los ojos- "Capitán!!!... yo quisiera decirle.. si desea comer conmigo!!"- gritó el pelirrojo, mientras el rubio y el castaño abrían sus bocas de la impresión...  
  
"Claro, porqué no"- respondió amistosamente el peliazul, sacando una gran sonrisa en el pelirrojo- "Te parece bien... déjame ver... si vamos al restaurante internacional?"  
  
"No se preocupe!! Por mí esta bien!!!"- gritó entusiasmado el chico menor, el güero miró al trigueño mientras... volteando a ver a los dos, el pelirrojo exclamó- "Desean acompañarnos?"  
  
  
  
"No deseamos ser una molestia"- dijeron al unísono ambos.  
  
"No lo serán, verdad?"- dijo el ojiazul mientras miraba al pelirrojo el cual afirmaba con la cabeza- "Entre más... mayor diversión"  
  
Volteándose a ver ambos chicos, sonrieron y exclamaron- "DE ACUERDO!!!"  
  
"Entonces esta decidido... a las 1.30 en la entrada del instituto!!!"- gritó el chico rubio, mientras alzaba un puño, saltando mientras los demás pronunciaban un "Sí!!" y reían.  
  
  
  
En Japón... Kai se encontraba con los chicos, ya era noche... como por las 10.30... pensaban un forma de saber a donde habría ido Tyson, sabían que eran por un entrenamiento... pero la pregunta era... dónde?... se encontraban meditando... hasta que Ray se levantó de su lugar, y dijo los siguiente...  
  
"Tal vez el señor Dickenson sepa algo, ya que es buen amigo del abuelo de Tyson"- dijo triunfante el chino.  
  
  
  
"Sí, lo más seguro es que él pueda ayudarnos"- secundó el rubio mientras sonreía.  
  
'Tal vez...'- fueron los pensamientos de Kai- "Mañana se lo preguntaremos.. ahora será mejor dormir"  
  
Así cada uno fue abandonando la sala hasta que Kai se encontraba dentro de ella, finalmente salió de esta... cerrando la puerta... dirigiéndose a su cuarto el hico frío comenzó a pensar... los recuerdos lo atormentaban... su sonrisa, sus ojos, su actitud... los recuerdos que tenía de él... desde que lo conoció hasta el final del torneo ruso...  
  
"Ty..Tyson..."- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras caía rendido a la cama... tres años de separación... dicen que el amor verdadero traspasa las fronteras de tiempo y el espacio... y esperaba que así fuera... finalmente cayo dormido entre las cobijas...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Se tardaron mucho!!"- finalizó el pelirrojo, mientras el castaño y el rubio acababan de llegar.  
  
"Lo sentimos, pero es que el güerejo no encontraba su camiseta"- exclamó el trigueño mientras el rubio colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca.  
  
"Realmente lo siento"- se disculpó el rubio con el pelirrojo.  
  
"Y Tyson?"- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras veía que sólo el par había parecido.  
  
"No esta contigo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aquí estoy!!"- exclamaba un voz desde un árbol, una cabeza sobresalió de éste, dejando ver la melena azul del peliazul, el cual tenía marcas de lápiz labial en el rostro, los tres chicos mostraron una gran gota al ver caer a su capitán- "Gomen..."- mientras se paraba y se sacudía el polvo...  
  
"Se puede saber que hacía allí arriba... y esas marcas?"- preguntó el trigueño.  
  
"Me escondía... pase por la sección femenina del instituto para llegar temprano, una de ellas me vio, comenzando una persecución"- decía Tyson mientras reía tontamente  
  
"Claro... el estar entre los más populares tiene un alto costo, tanto con los del sexo opuesto y el mismo"- decía el pelirrojo mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, haciendo que comenzará a sudar.  
  
"Cómo sabes eso?"- interrogó el rubio.  
  
"Hay algo llamado periódico escolar... lo conoces?"- mirando de forma burlesca al rubio, el pelirrojo tomó las manos de Tyson y el trigueño, haciendo que el rubio ardieron en celos...  
  
'Cómo se atreve a tocarlo... él es mío!!!'- exclamó celosamente el rubio apretando los puños, mientras comenzaba a seguir de cerca al grupo.  
  
  
  
"Yo invitó!"- decía el menor de los cuatro mientras Tyson asomaba una sonrisa al igual que el trigueño.  
  
"Te arrepentirás de esas palabras!!"- gritaron ambos chicos mientras comenzaban a correr lazando al chico en medio de ello dos.  
  
"Espérenme!!!"- dijo rubio mientras de un salto se colgaba del trigueño, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar piso.  
  
"WOW!!"- exclamaron todos mientras su velocidad aumentaba al bajar una pequeña inclinación, desgraciadamente Tyson se torció el tobillo, haciendo perder el equilibrio a todos- "ECHEN PAJA!!!"- fue lo último antes de tener que el mundo dieran vueltas y parara bruscamente al estrellarse con el suelo...  
  
"Pimpon es un muñeco muy grande de cartón..."- exclamaba el trigueño con ojos en espiral.  
  
"No quero ir la escuela mami, deseo preparar galletas contigo..."- decía el güero en el mismo estado.  
  
"Quiero montar camello, papi... por favor"- decía el pelirrojo el igual condición.  
  
"Let it rippp..."- diciendo la frase más corta, Tyson se encontraba en la misma situación.  
  
"Awww... mi cabeza... el mundo me da vueltas..."- exclamaron al unísono perfectamente los cuatro jóvenes, cuando su vista estuvo mejor enfocada, observaron que se encontraban en la entrada del restaurante... una gran gota surgió de ellos, mientras comenzaban a reírse...  
  
"Qué forma más rápida de llegar!!"- dijo Tyson.  
  
"Creo que así llegaríamos más temprano a todas parte!!"- exclamó el rubio.  
  
"También para escapar de las fans!!"- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
"Ya chicos... venimos a comer no a hacer estupideces!!!"- rió el mayor de todos.  
  
"Ok mamá"- exclamaron los tres restantes, haciendo surgir una vena en la frente del castaño, decían mientras se paraban y entraban al restaurante...  
  
'Será una comida muy larga...'- dijo el mayor enfatizando la palabra "muy".  
  
  
  
=^o^= Cap listo y servido... ^u^ pobes chicos santo madrazo que se metieron... -_-U a mí casi me paso algo parecido sólo que fue en una alberca... y el agua amortiguo mi caída... eso sí duele un chingo cuando es contra el suelo... (otra experiencia propia)...  
  
Esperare los rewiews!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


End file.
